


Secrets

by roguewrld



Series: ASOIAF Ficlets [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Daenerys' father was a bad man, Gen, spoilers and speculation post-book 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, Daenerys takes Tyrion to see the dragons. </p>
<p>Post ADWD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation on Tyrion's true parentage and how that would be possible but no graphic discussion

It was after the siege was broken, after Victarion swore to bring her home to Westeros and her Khalisar was camped outside the city, that she brought Tyrion to pyramid of Yherizan. “They are all wild creatures. It is easier, with Drogon, but he was made for me. I do not know what men will ride beside me.”

She wasn’t sure what she expected to happen but the instant Rhaegal caught sight of Tyrion he pounced. Daenerys was certain the man was about to be roasted alive, but instead the dragon licked his face and butted his head against Tyrion’s shoulder so hard he almost fell over.

“It’s alright, he didn’t hurt me.” Tyrion stroked Rhaegal like you might a cat and seemed like he was about to cry. “You are as beautiful as I imagined. I have waited my whole life to see you. I dreamt of you.”

Something soured in her stomach. Hadn’t Ser Barriston said her father had taken liberties with Lady Joanna? She turned to look at him, but he was staring at Rhaegal and Tyrion. A king had no secrets from his kingsguard.

Daenerys made herself speak. “He is not big enough for a man to ride, but he should be able to bear you.”


End file.
